Renly Serrett
Ser '''Renly Serrett '''is the heir to Silverhill, second son and third child of Lord Tyrion Serrett. He has been declared the heir of Silverhill following his father's death in 383 AC. He became the Lord of Silverhill after his brother's abdication in 398 AC, following an injury. Appearance Renly possesses all the best his parents had to offer - wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair of his father, fair skin and light green orbs of his mother, Lady Sarra. While not often described as a beautiful man, Renly is a pleasant sight to look upon. Biography Lord Tyrion Serrett and his wife, Sarra Crakehall, were blessed with 4 children during their marriage. A boy came into this world in 373 AC, in a particulary stormy night, when a single spot of light shone on the birthing lady ; midwives said that it was a hard birth for Lady Sarra, but being a strong woman, she persisted and completed the birth without dying. During a rich ceremony, he was given the name Renly, and was followed, 7 years later, by another brother, which was given the name Jason. The siblings grew up happily, true children of the summer. The Serrett children were living an idile. Renly proved himself to be a fast learner, truly autodictatic ever since he started practicing his head with the family maester ; and as a true blessing of the Gods, he also proved to be as equally fast learning with the blades. Renly's first test of life came in 383 AC, when his father died, suddenly, in his sleep. That morning, Renly had been expecting to go out for a ride with his lord father. He desperately tried to wake the dead lord, but to no avail. A grand funeral was held, and Renly, ever sweet summer child, was awoken from his idyllic dream. His older brother, now Lord of Silverhill, Daven arranged him to squire for the Lord of Casterly Rock himself, Lord Lyonel Lannister, at a tender age of 12. Renly, even though still mourning his father, couldn't decline - and soon, he was travelling to the grand keep, reminding himself that his father would have been proud. During those years of squiring, Renly met and befriended Glendon Marbrand, a man two years his junior, who would become a close companion thoroughout Renly's further life. He joined his liege and master in 390 AC to war. His brother had sent him some 0 men to protect him, however he was off the fighting lines, a fact that helped him save his life and come out without any injuries. When enquired about it, he would just keep his mouth shut, not saying a word about his real experience with war. A year later, when he finally got his knighthood around 391 AC, he returned to Silverhill, only to find that everything had changed after he left. His brother wasn't a witty 15-year old, but rather a stern, proud Lord, with a wife, and a beautiful one at that. The lady's name was Alerie Lydden, and she caught Renly's attention, being buxom and slender, feminine and sexy. He even tried subtly flirting with her, and the two quickly bonded, but she was a married woman, his sister-in-law, and shortly after he saw her, pregnant. The next tragedy of Renly's life almost left him dead. While out on a ride, that same year, with his aging mother, Lady Sarra, they saw a burned wooden house. She went in to intervene, got closer, close enough to peep through the flames, even though she was adviced not to go. Soon, fire caught her dress, and she started screaming ; Renly was ever so quick to save her, pulling her back, but when he pulled the last time, all he got was her dead, lifeless body. He then tried to get her corpse away, but just as he was about to go to safety, fire caught his right shoulder, burning his skin. What happened next is blurry in Renly's memory, but if it hadn't been for a man who healed smallfolk on Serrett lands passing by, said the maester, the young lordling would have died. The injuries took years to heal. He couldn't even move his arm slightly, without great pain soaring through his body. And because he couldn't move, he watched his maester treat him, and soon remembered enough to become a medic. His wounds healed completely in 398 AC, and if he wanted to return to being a knight, he had to relearn everything. Timeline 373 AC - born to Lord Tyrion and Lady Sarra 383 AC - Lord Tyrion passes away in his sleep, peacefully. Daven becomes Lord of Silverhill. 385 AC - Goes off to squire for Lyonel Lannister. 390 AC - Sees his first real experience of war. 391 AC - Returns to Silverhill ; meets Alerie Serrett ; loses his mother to a fire, and receives his scarring 398 AC - Fully recovers ; currently in KL. Category:House Serrett Category:Westerlander